Falling
by beautifulsoul09
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! A girl ends up in middle earth.. only to find her long lost friend! Pairings: Eomor& OC, Leglos & OC
1. One Year

A.N.- My friend, (Jackie) and I both wrote this story. She is an amazing writer! No doubt about that! Well..we hope you like the story. So, review, review, and review! - We own none of LOTR.  
  
ALRIGHT here it goes!  
  
I saw it on the hill underneath the tree. The statue stood on a shaded place. An angle girl, with an upturned face, her name is written on a polished rock. It had been one year since Sarah's death. The gravestone stood as I always remembered it.  
***Flashback***  
  
Our favorite song was on the radio that night. We were headed back to Sarah's apartment. We had just turned off I-65 on to State Road 1.  
  
I reached out to turn the radio station, but my finger accidentally his the eject button on the tape player. The tape fell out and I bent down to pick it up. When I bent down, I hit the steering wheel with my shoulder. The car spun to the left. "Ohh my....." Sarah screamed then darkness took me.  
  
When I awoke I was in a hospital bed starring up at a white ceiling. I was numb from head to foot. A doctor walked into the room.  
  
"Good," he said, "Your awake."  
  
"What happened? Where's..... Sarah?" I whispered horsely.  
  
"Your in the hospital, Jackie. You were in a car accident and broke your left arm. Your parents are on their way as we speak." He said.  
  
"What about Sarah?" I asked again. He looked at me with a sad face. "I'm sorry," he said, "she died."  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
The pain of her death was still evident in my heart. She was the closest thing I had to family left. My parents were never around but she was always there. And to know that the cause of her death was my fault, it was killing me inside. I couldn't take it anymore, as I stood there in front of her grave I whispered as I left, "I'm sorry."  
  
I got into my car and headed back out onto the road. I couldn't hold back the tears forming in my eyes. I let the tears slide silently down my cheeks. I was headed down the same road we took the night she died. My vision began to blur the more I cried and I could no longer see where I was going anymore.  
  
I swerved off the road to the left and was headed towards a tree. The impact through me through the window and darkness took me yet once again.  
  
A.N.- Sorry this chapter is so short! We hope ya like it! SO review review review! It only takes up a bit of your time and makes us better writers. The button is right down there in the bottom left hand corner, so just click on it! 


	2. Where am I?

A.N. Well, next chapter is up and ready! Come n' get it!  
  
I woke to the sun filtering through my eyelids that were still closed. I felt an awful pain in my left let and right arm. I could feel the small trickle of blood down my cheek.  
  
I sat up and screamed in pain. Thoughts were racing through my mind, as I searched for the answer of what had happened. Then I remembered. I got into a car accident on my way back from Sarah's grave.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and found that one was swollen shut. I tried to stand up, but was failing in the attempt. So, I got on my hands and knees and crawled. I didn't really know where I was crawling to but I kept on crawling. I lifted my chin up to look at my surroundings. I was in the middle of a dirt road surrounded by trees. I tried to stand up again and screamed in pain once again. I crawled for what seemed like hours.  
  
Then, I heard the steady sound of hood beats coming towards me as I lied back down onto the ground. The sound gradually got louder. "Help." I said. But it only came out as a mer whisper. I turned to see what was coming, and saw a figure on horseback. Then my vision started and I started to see darkness and I fainted again.  
  
A.N.- yes yes yes! Hope ya liked it. OH, yeah, that chapter was really short too. Jeeze, we really need to start making these chaps longer 


	3. Awoken

A.N.- HEY!! Ok.... so we got one review so far... but that's ok I guess. At least someone likes it! lol. Well, Here is the next chap! Hope ya like it! It is a bit longer too.  
  
I was awoken by a voice softly calling out to me.  
  
"Awaken sweet child." It said. "Please, awaken my lady. Come back to us." I weakly opened my one eye that I could see out of. My vision was blurred. I blinked a few times and looked at the room around me.  
  
The room was extremely large. There was an open balcony with big glass doors and intricately carved frames. A long dresser and mirror was placed to the left of my room and a chest was before my bed. My bed was a soft cream and white color that blended with the rest of my room. There was a women siting in a chair at my side. The women had raven colored dark hair and icy grey eyes.  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked me.  
  
"Like shit." I said. She laughed at this a bit.  
  
"That is to be expected." she stated.  
  
"Where am I... and who are you?" I asked.  
  
"You are in the homely house of Lord Elrond of Rivendale and I am his daughter Arwen. May I inquire to what your name might be?" Arwen asked  
  
"My name is Jacqueline Rex, or Jackie, and I am Commander and Chief of the Third Infantry Division for the United States Army. I do not know of this Rivendale and Lord Elrond but by our laws you cannot hold me against my will and I will not give you any information pertaining to my work." I said. "I would also like to ask you the extent of my injuries and what must be done to heal it all as quickly as possible.'  
  
Arwen looked like she was about to fall out of her chair. Hey eyes were about as big as golf balls. "Well," she said, "My father said he would come to talk to you once you awoke. I will go get him now. If there is anything you need just ask."  
  
"Thank you. Water would be great." I said.  
  
"That, I can do." she said as she went into a small room opposite of me. She came back with a small glass in her hand. "Here you are." she said.  
  
"Thanks." I said as she handed me the glass. Arwen left the room then I drank the glass of water.  
  
A.N.- Ok! So..how was it? Longer! Lol. Well, if you want more, then review, review, review, and I'll update! 


	4. The Healing Process

A.N.- Hello my pretties! Here is the next chapter. Please review so I will know what more to put in and what you like about it or what you don't like about it!  
  
When Arwen came back, a man was with her. He had long, dirty-blonde hair. His eyes were a beautiful brown. Judging by how tall he was to Arwen, ( which I guessed was around 5' 6"), he looked to be about 6' 2". He had a belt on with a sword in it. The sword was a new one with a word engraved on it. I could not read what it said however.  
  
"Hello. I am Lord Eomer, King of Rohan. You may call me Eomer. I hear you were quite a mess when Arwen found you. If I may ask, where are you from?" As Eomer said this, Arwen was taking my glass to get more water I had suspected, because it was all gone, and I could still barely talk.  
  
"My name is Jacqueline Rex, Commander and Chief of the Third Infantry Division for the United States Army. You can call me Jackie if you wish. Judging by the way you talk, and if I'm assuming correctly, you've never heard of where I'm from, because I know this is Rivendale, as Arwen has informed me, but I have no clue where Rivendale is." At this point, Arwen walked back in and handed the glass of water to me. I took a sip and set it down. "Arwen," Eomer looked at her as he asked this, "Is your father coming soon to take a look at her? Is it alright with you Jackie if he comes and takes a look?"  
  
"Yes, Actually, he is on his way already." Arwen said as the door opened and who I assumed was Lord Elrond, walked in.  
  
"Hello. I am Lord Elrond. My daughter had told me all about your injuries and the extent of them. I will do my best to help you in any way that I can. Then, when you feel well enough, we will talk." He said. "I would like to look at your leg, then arm and we'll see what we can do about that eye." He asked me, "Do you feel any pain?"  
  
"Yes", I almost yelled as he lifted my leg as gently as he could. I bit my lip against the pain until my lip hurt and was bleeding.  
  
"It's not broken, but it is fractured. I can set it and let it heal from there." He said as he came up to the head of the bed and took my arm in his hands. "This, however, is obviously broken. I will set it like your leg and it should heal in time. Your eye is just simply swolen. It will go down on it's own. How you made it as far as you did ,my lady, I don't know." He said.  
  
"I'm a soldier." I said. "What doesn't kill you makes you strong. I'm trained to survive in the worse conditions and in all conditions, it's simply what I do. But, I am extremely thankful you found me."  
  
"A soldier?" he said questionably.  
  
"Yes. I'm Commander and Chief of the Third Infantry division of the United States Army. If you don't believe me, you can check my ID and registration found in my wallet."  
  
"You are a soldier," Eomer said. "They allow women to do this were you are from?"  
  
"Yes, they do allow it. They have for quite sometime now." All of the except Arwen looked a bit shocked by this.  
  
"Arwen," Elrond said "Come. We must talk. Eomer, will you stay with her?"  
  
"Yes." Eomer replied, "It would be my pleasure." Then, Arwen and Elrond left through the door. Eomer looked down at me and smiled. Then he pulled up a chair next to my bed and sat down.  
  
"So, Jackie. Will you tell me a little about yourself. Maybe about your family and friends or where your from?" Eomer asked as he sat.  
  
"Well...."I hesitated to answer his request. "I'm from a place called Indiana in the United States of America. I've been a soldier for about four years. I joined the army when I was eighteen. My parents and I don't get along very well. The were never there for me when I was growing up, so I had to be very independent and grew up fast. I have only had one friend. Her name was Sarah. We had been friends for so many years. Today was the one year anniversary of her death." I said this as a lone tear slid down my cheek. "I'm sorry." I said  
  
"No," He said. "Don't be. I am sorry. I never meant to bring up bad memories. But, why do you weep?" He asked as he wiped away my tear with his thumb. "You should be celebrating the life that she lived, not morning her death."  
  
"You don't understand. You see, Sarah's death was my fault." Then more tears fell down my cheeks.  
  
He took my hand in his and said, "Once, my uncle said this to me. You must handle your pain. For only a rainbow comes after the rain."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
  
"It means, just because something bad happens, doesn't mean that something wonderful can't happen next."  
  
A.N.- yay! Longest chapter yet! Well.... we're gettin' there! So... review. It really isn't all that heard. Just click that little button right down in the bottom left hand corner (yup right there). Okie-dokie. :D 


	5. Up & Adam!

A.N.- Hello there fellow readers! Sorry I haven't updated, me and Jackie have been writing more on the story. I thought it would be better to write a bunch then type a bunch, then write a bunch, then type a bunch. Well.. Anyways, here ya go!  
  
After that day, Eomer and I had spent a lot of time with one another. He would come in the morning with breakfast and would sit with my until lunch. Then he would leave for a while and come back for dinner.  
  
This went on for about three weeks. I stayed in bed most of the time and he would stay and talk to me, telling me about his home and his sister who now lived in Gondor. About the war of the ring and how he became king and countless other stories. I was very thankful for his company. He was extremely kind, gentle, handsome, and funny as hell when he wanted to be. He could also be quite witty as well.  
  
I had been in bed now for about a month and I wanted to leave. "When can I get out of bed?" I asked Eomer.  
  
"Actually, you may get our today." He said. "Lord Elrond is going to take off your casts. There will also be a dinner tonight. We are expecting guests from Mirkwood."  
  
"How interesting!" I said.  
  
Eomer looked at me. "Will you do me the honor of going with me?"  
  
"Of course. I would love to."I said.  
  
"Alright. Dinner is at eight so, I'll come about 7:30." Eomer said.  
  
"See you then." I said as he left.  
  
It was already about noon when Elrond came to take off my casts. "They healed very nicely." He said. "You will have a maid come in later to help you dress for this evening."  
  
"But I don't have anything to wear." I said.  
  
He smiled a little as I said this. "Lord Eomer had numerous dresses made for you about a week ago. You will have plenty to choose from." He said. Then he got up to leave, but I grabbed his sleeve before he could. He looked down at me, meeting my eyes.  
  
"Thank you. For everything that you've done for me. I really appreciated it." I said  
  
"Your welcome." He said. Then left.  
  
It was about six when I decided to start getting ready. I took a bath , and started to brush out my hair when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. A women then came in with a bundle of dresses in her arms and lied them out on my bed carefully.  
  
"Which of these dresses would you like to wear, my lady."  
  
"Please," I said. "Don't call me my Lady... Jackie works just fine." She smiled at me as I said this.  
  
"As you wish... Jackie."  
  
"Ok, lets get to work." I said.  
  
"Let's pick our your dress first." She said  
  
"Alright." I said. I went through five dresses until I found the one I wanted. It was a dark pink at the top and faded into an almost white at the bottom. The neck was a v cut. The sleeves were long and almost flowed down to the floor. It had little diamond detailing on the sleeves and the borrom of the dress. "This one." I said. I picked up the dress and handed it to the maid and slowly took off my clothes. Then with her help, I put on the dress. It fit like a glove.  
  
We proceeded to do my hair. She put my hair up in a high pony tail. Then she used a brush to curl my hair. When she finished, she put small braids in the part of the pony tail that she hadn't curled. I looked in the mirror and my hair looked great. I had never seen it like this, (well, at least not for as long as I could remember). After my hair was completely done, the maid asked, "Do you need anything else? Eomer should be here in about two minutes."  
  
"Thank-you, but that should be all. Well, actually. Maybe you could tell me about this dinner or why we are having it with Mirkwood?"  
  
"Jackie. I honestly do not know much about it except people from Rivendale and Mirkwood get together every once-in-awhile because Mirkwood stood by Rivendale during the war and it keeps them up-to-date on the things going on around here and us up-to-date on things going on in Mirkwood."  
  
I paused for a second to take in what she said. "Thanks." Just as I finished thanking her and stood up, Eomer knocked on the door and came in. Eomer was dressed in breeches and a tunic.  
  
"You look lovely, Jackie." Eomer said.  
  
"Thanks. You look very nice too." I said, as we just stood there. We stood there for about one minute just staring at each other, examining each other.  
  
"Well, we better get going or we'll be late."  
  
"Okay." I said as we walked out of the room. 


	6. The Dinner that changed everything

A.N.- Well, well, well. I need more reviews. We thrive on them. I am threatening not to write more. Tell all of your friends of this story! LOL. Well, gotta type! I'll just shutup now. Here ya go!  
  
When we got to the dinner hall, I stopped in front of the door. "What is it?" Eomer asked as he stopped next to me.  
  
"I , I, uh. Well, I don't know anyone except you, Lord Elrond, and Arwen. I don't want to make a fool of myself."  
  
"You won't. I promise." And Eomer meant it. I could tell from the look in his eyes." I will stay by your side the whole time"  
  
"Ok. Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better."  
  
"Ready Jackie?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Yes." I was still shaking a little as we walked through the doors. I scammed the room. When my eyes got to Eomer, he was watching me. He pulled my chair out and motioned for me to sit. I sat, he pushed my chair in, and then he sat down next to me. I looked around the room again. I saw Arwen and Lord Elrond at one end of the table. Arwen was sitting on the other side of Eomer. There were about four more empty chairs.  
  
"Who else is coming?"  
  
Eomer thought and then replied, "Leglos, his father, and his wife." All of the sudden the door opened and everyone's head turned to the door.  
  
"Hello. The others will be here shortly. Sorry for the wait."  
  
"That is Leglos's father." Eomer said.  
  
"Oh, okay, but then who is Leglos?"  
  
Eomer began to describe him to me. "He has long blonde hair. He's an elf, from Mirkwood. He is an archer, with blue eyes. You will be able to spot him when he comes in."  
  
"Okay. Is this very formal or do we stand up and greet him?" Eomer looked at me in a funny way.  
  
"We usually wait until after dinner to discuss everything. I will introduce you to him before we eat."  
  
The king seated himself next to Elrond and they chatted casually. Then Thanduil looked to the doorway. My eyes followed. Then, in walked who I presumed to be Leglos. But, he wasn't the one who caught my attention, it was the girl on his arm. My eyes widened as I stood up. "It cannot be." I whispered. She then looked at me and gasped. "It cannot be." I whispered again. Those familiar brown eyes looked back at me. She releases herself from Leglos's grip and walked a few steps forward as did I. Tears threatened my vision.  
  
"Jackie." She whispered almost uncertainly.  
  
"Sarah." I said. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to her and she met me half way. We embraced fiercely, tears falling down both of our faces. We both fell to the floor on our knees. I looked up and grasped her face in my hands as she held me wrists. "You died." I said. "You died. How..." I couldn't get anything out.  
  
"Jackie." she said. "I missed you so much. I never thought I'd see you again." I smiled slightly.  
  
"I missed you so much but you died. How are you here. I berried you myself. I was there, it was my fault you... you died." I said.  
  
"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. We will talk about this later. Right now, everyone's starring at us."  
  
I laughed a little. "It is just so good to see you... to see you alive and well." I said as we both got up. The tears had stopped now, but my cheeks were still wet.  
  
"I want you to meet someone." she said "I want you to meet my husband." 


	7. To the Readers

1To the readers:

I'm sorry to say that I am going to end this story. I have over 20 chapters written and have had them written for over a year and a half. I just don't see the use in a story if it doesn't entertain people or make someone happy. To me, a story is meant to change a life, and mine isn't. I've written a new story so maybe you'll see it up sometime.

I did actually have most of this story written out or planned on where I wanted it to go, and after my writing partner quit, I continued. Eventually, the story just didn't seem moving enough or have point to it.

To those of you who truly wanted me to continue, I know it sucks. Thank you for reading!

I had decided if I got enough reviews I would continue typing my story but I have gotten hardly any after it being up for over a year so I have decided to end it.

Thanks so much,

-the author

a.k.a. Sarah


End file.
